A shatered world
by big-time-artistic-dreamer
Summary: Raf is transported to a world similar to his own but with a major twist WARNING forth wall is broken a lot and this takes place in a shattered glass version of prime
1. Chapter 1

chapter: 1

I guess you want to know where in the show we discuss string theory. There is so much you don't see. Like this one time Miko came into the base all dressed up, and I mean she had a pretty dress on, well done make-up, and hair styled. All because her host parents made her. We had a lot of fun poking fun at her and bulkhead that day. Then there was this time Jack practiced asking Cierra out with Arcee. They didn't realize me and bee were watching. You should have seen their faces! Sorry I am getting off topic. As you have seen, the bots have left for Cybertron, so It is a little duller around here. of course we stay in contact, but cybertron is far away. Not to mention the rebuilding they're doing.

You're right none of that explains how I know all about you and the dimensions. I learned of this when Ratchet tried to supercharge the ground bridge. Oh! you remember that episode, and don't remember that topic coming up. well you are correct It did not come up in conversation, but it happened. you see when you panned to somewhere else. Which was probably after my gym rope speech. Thought so. Shortly after that ratchet and me kept trying. Then there was a bright flash of light and everything changed

Now for a moment or two I was blind due to the fact of the very bright flash. when I eventually could see the world around me was different. the sight was nearly breath taking. although im not sure if that is just me because I'm such a nerd. The point is that it was a very different view. every thing was metal, and was cybertron size. that is where I connected the dots where I was. yet I was only half right. "I thought their planet was dead," I though aloud, "well least I can breath." then the weird part happens I begin to here foot steps and voices. "It came from over here," said a voice. it was a feminine voice just like arcee. in fact it sounded a lot like arcee. "I don't know maybe we should call for backup or get some one other then me," whimpered a mech who sounded like smokescreen. though I dint know it at the time. The foot steps become closer and by instinct I try and hide. yet with my luck there is nothing to hid behind.

Yes I know what you are thinking. " oh your a small human on a giant size world why not have anything you must be blind," you say. Well it was an ally with only walls so there was nothing. with that I froze as two bots came around the corner. that's when I saw them. a femme who looked exactly like arcee but pink and along side her a mech looking a lot like smoke screen but the color scheme off. aging didn't know about smoke screen. "look what's that thing," the arcee look alike shrieked pointing at me. "I don't know arcee we should call for back up and get some one better to handle it," the other mech whimpered.

I stood in shocked as I realized he called the pink femme arcee. "arcee its me raph," I step closer. arcee jumped into the other mech squealing," look its coming closer." the mech pushed her away," get off of me and call the boss bot what we should do." I of course stood confused as I watch the mech called some one over his comlink. "he said we need to capture him," the mech whimpered, " so you should do it."

"ME!," arcee screamed. the mech nodded and she gave out a sigh, "fine." At this point I wasnt sure if I was frozen from confushion or fear. Ether way I was esaly captured, roughly if I might add. Arcee pushed me onto the mech. "here you transport it," she odered droping me into his servos. "why," he whimpered. "becuse if I do it that thing could run away," she replied rolling her optics. The two began to argue though it was more acree then the mech. then a loud sound came flying toward us.

"cant you autobots do anything with out useless bickering," called a voice sounding like starscream. then a jet colored white red and blew transformed lading in front of the two bots. the two autobots draw their guns and started to fire but the mech just dogged as he got closer and closer. soon he knocked arcee down and mange to grab me from the atoubot mech. then transformed with and buckled me into the seat.

"hello there little one sorry for the big scare but your safe now," said the voice from before. my eyes widen as I mange to gas out the word, "starscream."

"how did you know my name?" the bot asked. silenced filled the air. now at this point I know what your thinking that this is some alternate universe that I believe your dimension calls shattered glass type, but I didn't know that at the time. All that was going threw my mid was that I was riding inside of strarscream. starscream gave a small chuckle jumping me out of my thoughts, "you a little shy I take it? well we will sort everything out when we get back to base why don't you just take it easy for a bit until we get there." My heart... knowing that I... base. oh... looks like... link between... far too week... next time... when the... stronger


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello I am so glad you found you way back to the link. It has been A while but I believe I left the story off with starscream. Talk about a real heart pounder being inside the second in command of the decpticons. I could feel the un easiness between me and the con as we flew towards our destination. I managed to look out the cock pit window and the ground far below us. I felt my muscles tens. starscream could probably tell when he awkwardly asked, " is this your first time flying?" I at a lost for words simply nodded my head. He gave out a small chuckle, " don't worry we are almost there we will land shortly." I ignored the statement as I dared to look out side.

The land below us looked like a huge junk yard. For any one else they would only think of it as a junk yard, but I knew better. we where flying over a cybertyion grave yard. I felt my heart sink into my stomach at the sight. I had never truly understand how the war was when bee told me stories. This site now gave me a clear image and one I would never forget.

As I began to loose my self in thought the ground became closer. we had landed only mere few feet from the grave yard. starscream opened up and extended a ladder out for me to get down. cautiously I decanted to the ground and star scream transformed. he quickly scooped me up and walked me over to a big metal door. A mech opened the door, his royal blue paint scratched and faded.

"starscrem you back what did you find," said the bout his voice sounding like knockouts.

"the autobots trying to steal this poor creator. believe he had something to do with that energy blast. where is magatrones im sure he would be best at figuring this out." starsream said as he walked into the shelter. the blue mech quickly closed the door behind him and turned with arms crossed. " I have sent are leader into recharge for his own good if you disturbe him I will make sure one of my tools makes a nice indentation on your helm," the meach scorned as he walked over to a large table. "I see," starscream nodded as he put me on the table.

"lets see if I can get some answers instead," the blue meach sitting down infront of me. He softly smiled, " hello my name is knock out please don't worry little one you are safe here."

My brain was blank, I didn't have a clue what was going on. honestly if you where put in my satiation would you? I can feel you fan girls just face palming right now. anyways the point is that I was dumb founded. "perhaps its stupid," said A robotic voice. A mech with a smooth silver face plate. his optics where Wight and his paint job was Wight with small blue details. his tall and slim built reminded me off.

"SOUND WAVW WILL YOU HUSH FOR ONCE," knockout hissed breaking me from my thoughts. "heed him no attention little one why don't we start with something easy like you name. yes what are you called," the medic asked a sweet smile on his face. he sounded so genuine. I gave out a small sigh knowing it was my only choice. "M-my name is Rafeal Esquivel," I managed to squeaked out. the medic clapped his hands in joy. "well what do you know it talks," sound wave scoffed.

knockout looked back at him with daggers in his optics. sound wave raising his servos turned to walk away, " fine I get it im not wanted here." As e left knockout turned back to me with the smile plastid on his face plating, "now that he's gone why don't we continue?" I simply nodded. "Excellent how about you tell me where your from or how you got here?"

Of course I was hesitant to say anything they would think I was crazy if I told them . Then aging at this point I was thinking I was crazy and imagining every thing. "just start with where your from," starscream said encouragingly as he broke me from my thoughts. I nod, "okay I am from a planet called earth." both starscream and knockout look at me optics wide with surprise.

"earth is vorns away from here how in the allsparck did you get here?" knock out asked. I looked around with a sighed. "_this whole thing makes no senses so might as well just go for it," _I thought. then with I deep breath I began " I was working with the autobot medic ratchet to turn are ground bridge technology into a ground bridge. this was in the atoubot station on earth. we where trying to find a way to get to cybertron. Where I am from autobot are fighting angst the decpticons and are allies to us human. while trying to super charge the bridge there was A burst of light and next thing I knew I was here." I close my eyes hoping that I didn't sound like some scattered brain nut job.

The room was silent. When ... my eyes ... mechs ... speechless. It... link... weekend. I ... bye...time.

* * *

**A/N: sorry its been a while from updating. things have been hectic and I have been busy. I would love to hear your ideas so don't be afried to leave a review or pm me or something. Thank you all. **


End file.
